


Enjoy the silence

by makeme85



Series: Let's watch! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming Untouched, M/M, POV Bruce, PWP, Top Tony Stark, and chakras, and some meditation, leads to voyeurism on purpose, more information in the notes :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme85/pseuds/makeme85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short... it's bruce's turn ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

> and again thank you all for reading, kudoing, commenting (i was happy like a little kid on christmas xD)
> 
> bruce was kind of tricky to write and it took a while to figure out how it could work... and he also happened to be my favorite character to write. but i don't know why xD
> 
> so please let me know what you think ♡
> 
> and this work is also unbeta'd  
> i hope there are not too many mistakes (i was very impatient with uploading) ;) and that you enjoy it anyway!

He needed a rest. Everything was too much today. Even his own floor was not quiet enough since whoever wanted to speak to him could find him there. But he didn't want to...

And to hulk out was of course not an option. Of course he had talked about his mood to the other avengers. And the others –of course– had assured him to stay back. But Bruce needed more space than this. So he wandered around in the tower –He also had considered to take a walk outside in the fresh air but there would be too many people too–.

While he was strolling through the hallways he recognized that there had been many corners, places and floors he hadn't known yet. It was Sunday so many of the the offices and the other labs in the stark tower were empty so he had the most of the tower for his own.

After he had wandered around for at least two hours he found a big sitting area in the midst of a secluded corridor. Near this corridor were no offices, no labs, no private rooms. Only a small door with a small window in it –maybe this was some kind of broom closet? It was dark in it and he couldn't see anything and shrugged– and the stairway somewhere down the corridor. Bruce assumed that this place must be very quiet and abandoned even if in the rest of the tower hell broke loose. His walk through the tower had already brought him a lower pulse and a more balanced mood so he thought it would be a nice idea to sit down on the huge couch and meditate.

Bruce didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when he was pulled away from his mantra and pushed back into reality again. Because suddenly there was a light. His eyes were still closed but the light was shining right into his face. When he blinked his eyes open he realized it came from the little door– window– broom closet– whatever in front of him.

Curiously he got up and went towards it.

Huh. That was no broom closet. It was the gym.

And there was Steve. Hanging up his personal punchbag –that wouldn't break– and directly started punching it with immense force and speed. It was not fair... why was Steve the super soldier and he was the _Hulk_? –sigh–

And why did he always wear those light-colored tee-shirts –white, light blue, light gray. Doesn't matter. Light colors. Colors that would get transparent when wet– which always seemed to be that two centimeters too tight?! WHY?! It was torture. Every time he and Tony worked in the lab together and Steve came in –usually after his workout– to bring the mail, some food or coffee... sometimes just to literally  _pick Tony up_ ... As if being alone with Tony wouldn't be hard enough sometimes... Torture. Especially in the afternoon, when Tony's scent changed slightly. When his cologne mingled with that particular hint of fresh sweat...

And then there you got a Steve Rogers walking in with sweat damp hair and –always-too-tight-'n'-lightcolored-transparent-when-wet– tee's.

Torture. Nothing he couldn't handle. But still torture.

Sex was nothing he though about very often –normally–. It was no option for him. More or less. Sex with a partner was tricky. It was unpredictable. Maybe to be touched could be enough... a sudden unexpected impulse, a sudden unexpected movement, a sudden unexpected pleasure... blood pressure rises, heart rate rises... nope. Too many variables.

He could get off though. In a way. No, literally. But different. when he was alone he could control the erotic 'input' with fantasies. He had learned some special tantric and zen techniques to either transform the energy of sexual excitement into another form of positive energy... or to get off. Both was demanding. To get off even more. He needed more concentration for that. But it was possible. He needed to be prepared and had to meditate before –at least an hour or two– to be balanced enough. But it was possible. He had to spent the entire afternoon and evening with it BUT it was possible.

And that was why Steve and Tony were such a huge pain in the ass! Any idea how often he was  _transforming_ boners into some kind of another-fuck-positive-fuck-fuckyou– Shit. He was hard. Shit, not again.

He had watched Steve the entire time. He had been preoccupied and hadn't noticed his hard-on after all... but now it came to his mind and suddenly he was fully aware of the fact that Steve had progressed his workout –while Bruce was pondering– and was sweating again. Shit. That was a sight.... Steve in this light-colored-too-tight-wet-tee was just too good to look away...

At that moment when Bruce was about weighing up whether he should transform some shit into some other shit or just being a pervert and make good use of this opportunity his decision was made for him when Tony suddenly appeared. He was just standing in the door frame, leaning against it, and watching Steve who hadn't noticed him yet. Bruce knew what that meant. Not long until the glass would shade and the show was over. But until that happened he would stay.

Tony strolled towards Steve who was still standing with his back to him and did not turn until the other man was five meters away. Tony kept his slow pace and had a certain look on his face that Bruce didn't knew –he did knew the look and he did knew what it meant. But he had never seen it on Tony's face... in particular. God that sight was just as exciting as sweaty Steve before–. It was predator-like and he scanned Steve with his eyes from head to toe and back up –oh how Bruce could understand Tony...– and Steve had a shy smile on his own face and looked down to his feet and was... blushing... though Bruce couldn't tell or remember either Steve was blushing from that or if he did had that magenta tone from his workout before but... oh how he could understand Steve too...

Right in front of Steve Tony stopped. He reached out with one hand and trailed his fingertips along the waistband of Steve's sweatpants, playfully hooking his index finger in. Steve let him, watched him and bit his lip –Oh damn. That was exactly that kind of shit that already got Bruce humming in excitement...–. When Tony was just about to let his Hand slip underneath Steve's tee-shirt Steve suddenly took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him intensively and the smaller man immediately grasped at his partner and let his hands wander all over the blond's body...

Ooooh shitshitshitshit! Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch! Bruce had to look away and concentrate. Sudden unexpected impulse... breathe Bruce, breathe! Breeeaaaaaatheeee....and proceeeesssss... breeaathee... and proceeess... breathe... and process...

And exactly THIS was the thing. The problem. The unpredictability. God he was so aching hard and this was so hot! At this point it was more than clear that today he wouldn't transform anything! When Bruce felt stable enough he started to think about whether he should do his _masturtation_ –yeah... he made that up himslef. A fusion of masturbation and meditation. lol– here on the huge couch or in his room. Or could he risk another glance?

But he wouldn't be able to see anything anyway since the shut down protocol would already be activat- wait a seco- how was tha- did Tony forgot to- no the glass doors at the other end of the gym were shad-

Huh.

But before he even had the chance to think about why he was still able to watch he already had to look away again. He'd seen Steve on his back on one of the floor mats and Tony had been all over Steve. With one hand he'd shoved Steve's tee up and was –from what Bruce could estimate– licking, kissing and biting up and down Steve's upper body while his other hand had already made it's way in the soldier's pants. And Steve had been lying there. Writhing. Just yet.

Okay Bruce... you can do that... everything's fine. Just breathe... and let the warmth spread slowly through all the main chakras... breathe... and gradually concentrate it...breathe... at first in the  _anahata_ ... and his chest turned incredibly warm...

The next time Bruce looked through the window he saw a complete naked Steve and a still full dressed Tony who tortured his partner with –probably– the most teasing blow job Bruce could think of...

It was slow. Real slow. Tony sucked Steve with relish. He hollowed his cheeks and after every stroke he did let go of Steve's cock and watched the blond going mad –with a lip-biting grin on his face which was flushed, aroused, smug and what the fuck else! This alone was almost too much and Bruce had to look at the punching back for two seconds...– before he sucked him in again and repeated the procedure. Steve was panting and tensed up all over, obviously trying hard to not fuck Tony's face and choke him with his dick. The brunet started to gently cup the blond's balls and licked broad stripes on his partner's cock from base to tip and down again before he sucked him in again and bobbed his head. Ever so slowly... It was leisurely and it was unsurprisingly so Bruce could watch it a bit longer and let it fill him with more warmth.

He also had enough time to think about whether he was more jealous of Steve or Tony... AND whether it was very sad or very good that he couldn't hear anything... he could control the visual impressions by looking away but the sound would be another issue... He could plug his ears but that would suck... But at the same time he would've loved to hear the sounds Tony elicited from Steve's throat...

When Tony started to open Steve up, Bruce had to look away again. Steve had lost control when Tony inserted two fingers at once and the taller man had bucked and thrusted and arched and maybe groaned...

Bruce had to collect himself again... and breathe... breathe and process... he leaned his head back against the wall he was standing by, took deep breathes and started to concentrate his arousal one level lower in his  _manipura_ ... soon after that his belly turned as warm as his chest before and he had to take another minute or two to steady the energy...

The next time Bruce looked through the window he had to turn away immediately and prepare himself for the sight before he could risk yet another look... because... holy shit... obviously Tony had finished the prep. And it wasn't slow or leisurely anymore. At all.

Slowly he turned to the scene again and... yep –breathe, Bruce!– Steve was still on his back and Tony topped him –still clothed but... the clothing was no longer in it's original place... his pants and boxers were shoved down to the knees and he had one arm out of his tee-shirt–. He was thrusting hard but in a steady pace, rocking Steve over the floor mat. There was panting, closed eyes, wide eyes, arching, sweating –both of them now– sloppy and filthy kissing, biting, grinding, snapping hips, groping...

okayokayokay... enough. More Bruce couldn't risk. Now it was time for his  _Svadhisthana_ ... he concentrated on the warmth in his belly and slowly pushed it down in his crotch and finally to his dick. He was still so hard and last –but not least– he could feel how all the bottled-up energy was spreading in his groin and cock. That part was tricky because his pulse and blood pressure were not allowed to exceed a certain limit but he still had to let go in a way...

But he could do this. As he said before, even though it was demanding it was possible. His power was his mind. Unfortunately that meant nothing else as _no touch yourself_. But over the years he had got used to it. He noticed that he had forgot to free his cock from his pants... but now it was too late. No time to think about jizzed pants.

Bruce closed his eyes, took a few deeeep and steady breaths and recapitulated all his impressions again...

The look on Tony's face, how Steve had looked in his tight wet tee, the way they had touched each other, Steve naked on his back writhing under Tony's touch, how Tony had taken his time with Steve's cock, had driven him mad, how Tony had fucked Steve over the damn floor mat and downright marked him with his thrusts, how they had panted into each other, the groping, sweating, licking, biting, grinding...

Bruce inhaled sharply and gasped hard as he shuddered against the wall he was leaning at, feeling his overwhelming orgasm flooding every nerve and every cell. His hips were shaking and he got at least a little friction from his still closed pants and it was heaven! With three more heavy pulses he was finally done... heavy panting he let himself slowly slide down the wall... and sat down on the floor...

That was amazing. That was absolutely worth it to use this technique on! Oh my god...

not only he had –from now on– nice new material for his mental cinema, but also he had –from now on– an address were he could get even more when the images in his head began to fade...

And never ever would he tell Tony about it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> the 'technique' bruce is using i made up myself just for giving bruce the ability to have some fun too ;) honestly i have no idea if/ how those techniques actually work... but i thought it would fit in the story =)  
> but i did a little research with chakras...
> 
> anahata = heart chakra  
> manipura = solar plexus chakra  
> Svadhisthana = sexual chakra
> 
> andagainandagainandagain thank you for the encouragement and thank you for reading!!! ♡
> 
> hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
